Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood)
"There are some places where evil is born, and others that were born evil. The Bates Motel, Camp Crystal Lake, The Hewitt House, 1428 Elm Street. It's scary enough that Jack Schmidt believed these places were real. What would be even scarier...." "Is if he was right..." "It's October and Halloween is closer than you think. Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface are waiting for you at Jack's carnival. Are you ready?" Halloween Horror Nights 2007 took place at Universal Studios Hollywood. This year, Ringmaster Jack (Schmidt) brought forth the Carnage Killers (Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Leatherface) to assist him in his destruction on the Universal Backlot. While Jack was the main antagonist of the story, it is uncertain whether to count the clown as an Icon as he didn't appear in most of the adverts. Instead, The Carnage Killers took center stage. This was the first year that Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida used the same thematic- that the event took place in Jack's sick and demented carnival- although the theming was not as prevalent in Hollywood. This was also the last year an Icon from Orlando was borrowed (Creative Director John Murdy didn't want to continue using original characters that he didn't create) Theme/Story: "There was one man in particular, who took his obsession with these films a bit too far. His name was Jack." It has been debated whether violence in horror films can induce violent behavior in others. That's where the clown comes in. On October 31 2006, during Pavel Pranevsky's assault on the backlot, a man in clown makeup and a garish outfit was arrested for stabbing attendees of a movie theater in Universal Studios Hollywood. He was deemed insane and sent into an asylum called Shadybrook. The man was identified as Jack Schmidt, although not much was known about his past. He told facts about himself to an unknown psychologist. He was a horror fan who particularly aspired the films of A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre; their villains in particular; and took it upon himself to follow in the footsteps of these veritable slashers. To him, everyday was Halloween, a day to embrace the inner demons of mankind and unleash terror upon the stars. Eventually he broke out of his cell and murdered a guard, and broke out of Shadybrook Asylum. Eventually, his psychologist was sent postcards from his former mental patient, which were "taken" from the places of the Bates Motel, Camp Crystal Lake, 1428 Elm Street, and the Hewitt House. The psychologist was able to piece together the psychopath's plan: to take guests into these realms and come face to face with these slashers. Jack believed that the very essence of fright and barbarity was conceived by a place where movies are made: The Universal Backlot. For you see, Universal, while not creating the horror genre by itself, has created the horror movie genre, as The Phantom, Frankenstein, The Mummy, and etc. were both the first movies of horror and their monsters the earliest of movie terrors. Seeing this has a way to gain power of the darkness, Jack announced that he would be holding a "Carnival" that would take place at Universal Studios Hollywood and the "Hacklot". As The Ringmaster for this psychotic fair, he would bring forth his childhood heroes, The Carnage Killers, consisting of the Sensational Slasher Artist, the Masked Master of the Machete, and the Chainsaw Wizard, as the "main attractions", as well as various other freaks like him as "Freakshows" who would show guests the horrors of The Big Top. In spite of the threat, Universal didn't take his warnings too seriously, much to the chagrin of his psychologist. This was a huge mistake: somehow Ringmaster Jack managed to bring his favorite "heroes" to life, and together they would stand tall among the children of the night as they wreaked devastation on Universal, transformed to The Carnival of Carnage. Jack Presents: Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface Despite being the main antagonist, Jack Schmidt/The Ringmaster surprisingly didn't appear in a lot of the marketing materials, aside from some print media. Much of the marketing revolved around the Carnage Killers, Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface. Much of the marketing was reused from Orlando's at the time, which revolved around an decrepit, evil carnival. Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface were usually seen together; although some posters showed a specific slasher separately (Jack also got one). The carnival freak names (Machete Master) were also borrowed from its sister event/carnival. The commercial was the same one used at Orlando, directed by Dean Karr. It showed a man wandering around a gloomy carnival, entering a fortune teller's tent. The fortune teller showed cards of the Carnage Killers, only to reveal himself as Ringmaster Jack. The mental patient then summoned Freddy and Jason to lunge at him, and the end showed Leatherface tearing the man with his chainsaw while Jack Schmidt laughed maniacally. The Event While not as high-themed as Orlando, the theme of the event was that all the mzes, scarezones, and shows were part of Jack's carnival. Attractions Haunted Mazes * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Nightmare- Freddy Krueger is coming home to where he was conceived (The Westin Hills Asylum) to r''aise a nightmare army of the insane as a final act of revenge against the town of Springwood. * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood- ''After half a century of murder and mayhem, the eternal evil of Jason Voorhees still haunts the ruined remains of Camp Crystal Lake. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business- Leatherface and his family of cannibal crazies have taken over the condemned Blair Meats factory, bringing a new level of terror to the heart of Texas. * Universal's House of Horrors- Step inside the shadowy catacombs and encounter a series of ever changing horror inspired by a veritable "Who's Who" of Universal Horror Stars. Terror Tram Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home: Travel to the deepest park of the carnival where a rave of freaks come out from the night. Scarezones * Zombie Invasion (New York Streets)-'' Toxic infected zombies have invaded New York, The Military are trying to contain it, but the crisis is spreading! * 'Deadwood' ''(Western Streets)-'' Enter the ghost town of Deadwood, where the skeletal inhabitants of the town's most notorious Villains still roam. * 'Haunted London' ''(London Streets)-'' Step into the foggy streets of Old London, where Jack the Ripper and a host of other infamous characters are waiting for you! * 'The Black Death' ''(Parisian Courtyard)-'' Venture back into a medieval town during the Black Death, where the streets are crawling with plague infected villagers. * 'HellBilly Hoedown' ''(Lower Lot)-'' A family of inbred freaks are camping out in the lower lot, So far no one had the courage to evict them. Shows * 'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Live Stage)-'' The boys from San Dimas return to the entertainment capital of LA with their most excellent time-traveling phone booth for a comedy satire of this year's pop culture and celebrity screw ups. * 'Dark Magic and Dirty Tricks (Animal Actors Stage)-'' Step into the Theater of Dark Arts where master illusionists are waiting to blow your mind. * 'Chucky's Insult Emporium' ''(Patio across from Terminator 2: 3-D)-'' Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * 'Slaughter World 2' ''(Water World Theater)-'' A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and an ocean of thrills. Rides *'Jurassic Park: In the Dark''' *'Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride' *'Terminator 2: 3D' Pictures HHN 2007 Hollywood Freddy.jpg HHN 2007 Hollywood Top Hat Scareactor.jpg HHN 2007 Hollywood Jack.jpg Freddy 2007 Hollywood sign.jpg Leatherface 2007 Hollywood sign.jpg Jason 2007 Hollywood sign.jpg HHN CoC Tent.jpg HHN 2007 Tickets.png HHN 2007 Ad.jpg HHN Freddy Jack and Jason.jpg HHN 2007 Attraction Times.jpg HHN 2007 Leatherface.jpg HHN2007 Tickets.jpg HHN2007 Shop.jpg HHN 2007 Ticket.jpeg HHN 07 Hollywood Gate.jpg HHN 2007 Hollywood Werewolf.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Jack 1.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. Red Hair Clown Go Go Dancer 2007.jpg HHN 2007 Sign.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Werewolf 2.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Werewolf 3.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Scareactor 1.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Jack 2.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Carriage.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Clown.jpg| Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. 2007 Speculation (archived from Wikipedia) The dates for 2007 are: Oct. 5, 6, 12, 13, 19, 20, 26, 27, 28, 31. Confirmed appearances by Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare On Elm Street and Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Jack the clown, Icon from Halloween Horror Nights X and XI at Universal Orlando, has been spotted in commercials for the event, along with the three icons of Jason, Freddy and Leatherface. In an interview at Cinefantastique Online (2), Universal creative director John Murdy explained the rational for adding the three slasher movie icons outsourced from New Line Cinema: "...while we Studios have all these great horror movie brands, and we certainly use them and will continue to use them - we use them this year in Halloween Horror Nights - there was something very attractive to us about these three films in particular: FRIDAY THE 13TH, A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET and TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE. They fit in well with our horror legacy. They are monsters. They kind of are the modern-day equivalent of our characters." The Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights Web Page has posted commercials and other items. One returning item will be the Scream Auditions, where screams from people at the park will be posted on the website so people can vote on who has the best scream. The backstory for Jack has been tweaked for the event, turning him into escaped mental patient who idolized big-screen slashers like Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface. Jack has gathered his heroes and has taken over Universal Studios Hollywood, bringing fresh victims to the Backlot via the Terror Tram. Sources * https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dqXufIxHHz0 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood)